


Friction is Sometimes Necessary For a Good Relationship

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [6]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Brendon have their very first scene together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction is Sometimes Necessary For a Good Relationship

Brendon eats dinner faster than he ever has in his life, gulping down macaroni and chunks of hot dog until he almost chokes and Dad has to pound him on the back. The faster he finishes dinner, the sooner he can do the dishes, and the sooner he can get to Ryan's house.

"Okay!" says Brendon brightly. "Thanks, Mom!" He grabs his cup and glass and sticks them straight into the dishwasher, turns around to find the pans on the stove. He finds Mom and Dad staring at him. "What?"

"Who are you," says Mom, "and what have you done with my son?"

"We aren't finished, Bren," says Dad. "And since when have you been so eager to get to the dishes?"

"Well," begins Brendon. "Um. I was kind of, um, hoping I could go out tonight? It's not a school night," he adds hastily, "and I did all my homework already, so I have the whole weekend clear, and I'll mow the lawn tomorrow, so can I go?"

"Who are you going out with?" asks Mom. _Is it a girl?_ isn't said, but it's the question behind the question. Dad looks hopeful.

"Just a friend," says Brendon. "My friend, Spencer." He can't help smiling, because it's the truth, even if only part of the truth. He has a friend, and his friend's name is Spencer.

"Where do you know Spencer from?" asks Dad.

"And how long have you known him?" asks Mom. They know Brendon doesn't have friends. Didn't. He does now.

"He goes to school with me. We have Geometry and lunch together. He's a really nice guy; he gets A's and B's, and we're going to study for the geometry midterm next week. I've known him since we were freshmen, but we just got to be friends." Brendon has to think of everything they'll want to hear. "He's active, but he broke up with his sub a few months ago, because she wanted to see other people." _She_ , Brendon is smooth, he knows what they'll hear in that. The best part is that it's all true. "And we're going over to his friend Ryan's house. A lot of people are going-- it's not a party or anything, just hanging out together."

_"Are Ryan's parents going to be there?" asks Dad after a pause. Mom just looks shellshocked._

_"His Dad is. His mom-- they're divorced." Brendon plays his trump card. "There'll be girls there. Spencer said he'd introduce me."_

_He has them with that, like he knew he would. Brendon's mom hugs and kisses him, which is embarrassing, but he secretly likes it anyway. Dad tells him to be back by eleven-thirty, which is later than Brendon's been allowed to stay out ever. Not that he ever had a reason to stay out before. Brendon would feel guilty about deceiving them, but he's too excited. He can pretend their approval is deserved, that they're happy he's found someone to be with. Hopefully. As long as Spencer doesn't decide he's too much of a spaz to bother with. Brendon resolves to control himself and keep his mouth shut. He doesn't want to ruin things before they have a chance to begin. Once Spencer likes him for real, then maybe Brendon can let himself go a little._

_-o-_

_Brendon's waiting in the driveway when Spencer comes to pick him up. He didn't know what to wear, so he put on his favorite tee, a faded pink one of Kara's that she left when she got married and collared. His jeans are too big on him, because his mom won't buy out of the kids' department for him anymore, so they hang on his hips in a way he hopes looks seductive and not stupid._

_Spencer doesn't say anything, but reaches across and opens the door for Brendon. "I have to be back by eleven-thirty," says Brendon as he slides into the car. "It's really important, okay? If I'm not here on time, they might not let me go out again; they were surprised I was even going out at all, because I never did before, but I think they're really happy about it. Do you have to be back earlier? If you do, that's okay. I can be early, just not--" Too late Brendon realizes he broke his resolution before they've gotten two minutes from his house. God, he is such a failure. "Um, late," he finishes. "Sorry. Do you want me to be quiet? I can be quiet. It's no problem, seriously. I'm quiet sometimes, although I guess it's usually when I'm asleep, and I'm just going to shut up now, okay?"_

_Spencer glances at him, half-smiling. "It's all right. You can talk unless I tell you not to." He doesn't say that he likes it, but that's how Brendon reads it. He wants to throw his arms around Spencer and hug him hard, but he restrains himself, not without difficulty. He doesn't want to get into a wreck and kill both himself and his dom. _His dom._ Brendon hugs himself._

They park on the street outside Ryan's house. The driveway is already full of cars. Brendon wonders if they're making a lot of noise, and if Ryan's dad is going to wake up and chase them away. Then he wonders what they're doing in there, and the thought is so daunting it almost makes him turn around and plead with Spencer to take him home.

Spencer seems to pick up on Brendon's sudden fear. He takes Brendon's hand in his and leads him to the front door. Brendon falls in step behind Spencer as if he's used to it, as if he's done it a thousand times before. It calms him. Spencer is in charge. As long as Brendon obeys him, nothing bad can happen. He's still anxious, but he doesn't move as Spencer knocks and opens the door. A tug on his hand, and Brendon is closing the door behind them.

Ryan's house isn't big like Brendon's, but it's really clean, a lot more than you'd expect without a mother being around. Spencer leads Brendon through the kitchen and into the living room, where the TV is on and everyone is sitting on the couches or on the floor. Ryan's flipping through channels, a bored expression on his face as Keltie combs her fingers through his hair. "Hey, Spence," he says, not looking up.

"Hey," says Spencer. Gerard’s sitting at Mike’s feet, and he gives Brendon a smile and a little wave.

"Hi, Brendon," says Victoria from her position lounging in Gabe's lap.

"Um. Hi." Brendon isn't usually lost for words, but he doesn't think a beautiful girl has ever spoken to him, much less said his name. "How are you?"

She smiles lazily. "Oh, I'm doing all right. I could do better..." She stretches her hand out, and Nate crawls to her and begins to lick it. Brendon tries not to stare. It's not like it's wrong or anything-- well, it kind of is, because they aren't married, but he's past that, right? He'd better be, if he doesn't want this night to end in a horrible mess and be ostracized forever.

Spencer takes a seat and draws Brendon to the floor. Oh. Yes, yes, Brendon is definitely past it, because sitting at Spencer's feet, Spencer's hand-- oh, _God_ , his _hand_ \-- on Brendon's head makes Brendon want to shout that he belongs to Spencer, and it doesn't matter that Brendon's a boy and so is Spencer, or that Brendon's a sub when he's not supposed to be. He presses his head against Spencer's leg.

"Turn it back," orders Spencer. "Ryan, you slut, turn it back. I want to see Invader Zim."

Ryan turns pink, but deliberately flips to a home shopping channel. He crosses his arms. Keltie pinches him. “Do as you’re told, bitch."

He sighs. “Okay, _fine_. Asswipe. Him, not you,” he adds, twisting his head to look at Keltie. He changes the channel back to Cartoon Network and sticks his tongue out at Spencer. Keltie smacks him on the back of the head.

Brendon isn’t sure where to look or what to do. Should he say something? Defend Spencer? Fight Ryan in a duel? The picture of him and Ryan squaring off with swords makes him giggle. Everyone looks at him. It makes Brendon nervous, and when he’s nervous, the words start pouring out of him.

“I just thought it would be funny if I, like, defended Spencer’s honor or something, and I fought Ryan, and I’m not sure who would win, because I’ve never fought anyone before, not seriously anyway, so I don’t know, but Ryan’s bigger than me, so maybe he’d win, but we’d both probably get in trouble, so it’s not really a good idea--” Brendon knows he’s babbling; when does he not babble? He can’t quit. “--I mean, I’ve never gotten in trouble like that before, just grounded by my parents, which doesn’t really count, not that I’m non-active, I know you know I’m not, I just haven’t had anyone to be active _with_ before--” He presses his hand over his mouth to make it _stop._ God, he is such an idiot.

For a second, everyone’s silent. Then Spencer snorts. It releases everyone, and they all start laughing. It’s not mean laughter, Brendon’s pretty sure, because Victoria reaches over and ruffles his hair. He smiles at her hopefully. She smiles back. “Spencer, he is so fucking cute. If I didn’t already have these two...”

“Who says you have me?” says Gabe. “No one tames me, woman. It is I who has you!” He tugs on her hair, and she falls back into his lap. Nate softly gnaws at Gabe’s leg.

“It’d be okay if you were,” says Gerard. “I mean, I know you’re not, but it’s not like it’s wrong, it’s just the way some people are. You can’t _judge_ someone for doing what they feel. Or not doing what they don’t feel. If you don’t have a slant, then so what? Why is it anyone else’s business anyway?”

Pedicone nudges Gerard with his foot. “What did I say about talking?” Gerard frowns, but shuts up.

Spencer clears his throat. “Ryan, is anyone in the guest room?”

“Nope,” says Ryan. “But my dad’s asleep down the hall, so don’t be too loud.” His face is impassive, but one eye droops in a wink at Brendon. Brendon doesn’t know whether he should wink back, so he doesn’t.

“Okay. Scuse us, everyone; Brendon and I need some alone time.” Spencer stands and pulls Brendon up. Brendon’s glad that Spencer keeps hold of his hand and leads him down the hall, because Brendon really _doesn’t_ know what he’s doing, and next time, they might not think it’s cute. He wonders if he’s in trouble already for talking without permission. Spencer said he could talk, as long as he had no orders to be quiet, but he probably didn’t mean Brendon was allowed to blather like a fool. Is Spencer going to punish him already? Jeez, Brendon is so stupid, to have screwed this up on the very first day.

It’s a small bedroom, a double bed, nightstand, and a closet. There’s a sheet spread on top of the bed, which Brendon doesn’t get. Will Spencer make him bleed? Brendon isn’t sure whether that would be bad or good. Spencer closes the door, turns around, and sees the expression on Brendon’s face. He laughs. “Brendon, calm down. I’m not mad at you.”

“Oh. Really? Oh good. I just didn’t know if maybe I wasn’t supposed to be talking so much or anything--”

“Relax.” Spencer steps forward and brushes hair off Brendon’s forehead. “We aren’t the Letos. I told you, if I don’t tell you not to talk, you’re free to say whatever you want. Well, within reason. Don’t go calling me a douchebag or anything.”

“I wouldn’t,” says Brendon fervently. “You’re not. But I wouldn’t anyway.”

“Good.” Spencer gives him a little smile. “Okay. The scene starts now. So. Go over to the nightstand and bring me back whatever you find there.”

“Yes, sir,” Brendon whispers. He can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe his feet are carrying him to the nightstand where he opens the drawer to find-- oh _God_ , seriously, how did he get so lucky-- a blindfold, a bottle of lube, a set of four cuffs, and a ball gag. He scoops the lot up in his arms and carries them back to Spencer.

“Good boy,” says Spencer. Brendon would be wagging his tail if he had one. Maybe Spencer will get him one. “We won’t need these--” Spencer puts the cuffs aside-- “and we won’t need the gag unless you get too loud. I want you to be quiet for me, okay?”

Brendon nods. He wants to tell Spencer how very quiet he can be, but it’s probably better to show him.

“Okay.” Spencer sits in the middle of the bed, legs crossed. “Normally I’d balance you, but since this is your first time, you can lay on the bed. First, put the blindfold on. Then take your pants off. You can leave your underwear on, for now.”

Brendon’s mouth goes dry. This is it, this is _really happening_ , everything he’s dreamed about since he was seven years old, gasping for breath under the press of bodies. Everything goes quiet inside his head. He slides the blindfold over his eyes, arranges the elastic so it doesn’t pinch his ears. He undoes his jeans, slides them to the floor, and kicks them off along with his shoes and socks.

“Come here,” says Spencer. Brendon gropes for the bed. Spencer reaches for his hand and pulls him over his lap, arranging him so he’s comfortable, except for his butt sticking up in the air, which is less comfortable than _oh my God oh my God seriously?_

“Tell me your safeword,” Spencer orders.

“Bassoon,” says Brendon obediently. It’s the one instrument he’s never wanted to play. And then Spencer’s hand lands on his ass and he forgets every word he ever knew.

Spencer doesn’t spank hard, but Brendon can feel it, even through his underwear. It’s not painful, just sort of warm and pleasant. Relaxing, even. He starts to hum, and Spencer stops the spanking. “What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Brendon lifts his head up. “Oh. Sorry. I do that when I’m happy. Sometimes I sing. Do you want me to stop? I can stop.”

There’s a smile in Spencer’s voice. “You don’t have to stop. It’s okay.” He begins spanking again. Brendon lowers his head and goes back to humming.

Too soon, it’s over. Brendon’s about to protest, but Spencer tugs on his underwear. “Lift up, I need to get these down.” Brendon obeys, and Spencer slides his briefs down to his knees.

Spencer spanks harder now, or maybe it’s just because there’s nothing in between Spencer’s hand and Brendon’s ass. It doesn’t hurt, exactly, but the sound is sharper, and it tingles. Brendon bites down on his lip so he doesn’t giggle again. He wonders if this is what being high is like. If it is, it’s _awesome._ And there’s a warm feeling in his stomach, and lower down, that Brendon’s only known alone in his room.

Spencer stops every so often to shake his hand out. It hurts now, but in a good way, even as Spencer increases the strength. It isn’t until Spencer smacks him twice, hard, that Brendon realizes he’s humping Spencer’s leg. His can feel his face and the back of his neck turn hot. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “Um, please, I need to...”

“Not yet,” says Spencer. “Soon, but not yet. Hold on for just a little while longer for me.”

Brendon nods and twists the sheet in his fists. His dick is trapped between his stomach and Spencer’s jeans, and every jerk of his body, every slap of Spencer’s hand against his ass drives him against Spencer’s leg. He’s not supposed to, he knows he’s not, but he needs it so bad, needs the feel of something, anything rubbing against him.

It’s embarrassing, but he refuses to be embarrassed. He’s never done this in front of anyone before, but it’s okay, because Spencer is his dom. He’s allowed to if Spencer says he is. The thought brings him right up to the edge, and when Spencer says “Okay,” it’s enough to send him over. He groans, forgetting the injunction to be quiet. Everything turns white in his head, and he’s not sure he remembers how to breathe.

When Brendon regains his mind, Spencer is rubbing the sting out of the spanking. There’s a sticky, slick warmth under Brendon’s belly. Not only did he come on Spencer’s leg, he shot onto the bed as well. “Oh dude,” says Brendon. “Sir. I’m sorry.” That must be what the sheet’s for.

“It’s okay,” says Spencer. “I gave you permission. Nothing to be sorry about.” He helps Brendon sit up and pulls off the blindfold. Brendon winces as his bare ass settles on the bed, but he’s not even a little upset. He blinks up at Spencer, muzzy with happiness.

Spencer smiles a little. “You did really good,” he says. “I’m happy with you. Now do you want to make me even happier?”

Brendon’s glazed eyes widen. “Yes, sir,” he says. “I really, really do.” He doesn’t know what Spencer wants him to do, exactly, but he’ll do anything. If Spencer wants to come in his mouth or do him in the ass-- well, he’s never done it before, but he’ll take it with a smile on his face. Assuming his mouth isn’t full.

Spencer doesn’t want quite that much. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans, dropping them off the bed, and pulls his dick out through the fly of his boxers. “Give me your hand.” He pours a stream of lube into it, then spreads his legs. “Touch it.”

Brendon runs his slick hand down Spencer’s cock, which is already as hard as Brendon’s was during the spanking. Spencer shudders, but nods for him to continue. This is something Brendon has years of experience with-- it may be a sin, but he’s only human. He curls his fingers into a circle and slides it up and down, slowly at first. He takes care not to touch the head, so Spencer has time to enjoy this. “Thank you,” he whispers. “Thank you, sir. I want to be good for you, sir.”

It makes Spencer groan. “You’re very good. You’re such a good boy.” Brendon moves his hand faster. He wants to hear more.

“So... good. Are you gonna-- nnngh-- gonna be this good next time I spank you?”

Just like that, Brendon’s hard again. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, if you want to spank me, you can, and I’ll do whatever you want afterwards. Or before. Or during. Whatever you want, sir, I just want to make you happy.”

Spencer’s flushed, his head tipped back. One hand pets Brendon’s head. “What if I want to cut you? Or put my hands around your neck and squeeze?”

 _Oh God yes please._ “Then I’ll say thank you,” says Brendon, as his hand picks up speed.

Spencer keens behind his teeth. “Say that again.”

“Thank you,” repeats Brendon. “Thank you, sir, thank you _so much_...”

There’s an intake of breath, a hiss, and Spencer’s shooting all over Brendon’s hand. Brendon pumps his cock a couple more times, until Spencer collapses on the bed. Awesome. Brendon is the best sub _ever_. He looks around, finds Kleenex, and wipes off his hand and arm. He takes another to clean up what’s left on Spencer, and finds Spencer looking up at him. Smiling.

“You’re really good,” says Spencer.

Brendon blushes. “Thank you,” he mumbles. “I want to be good.” _I want to be good for you._

Now Spencer looks at Brendon’s cock, stiff and standing again. He smiles, and Brendon blushes harder. “Sorry. I-- don’t worry, I’ll take care of it later.”

Spencer smiles wider and shakes his head. “No, you won’t.”

“Huh?”

“You won’t,” says Spencer. “Not until I say you can.”

Oh. _Oh._ Brendon feels like he must be turning purple. “When-- okay. I mean, yes, sir.”

Spencer sits up, tucks himself back into his boxers. “I’ll text you when you’re allowed,” he says. “I trust you not to touch yourself until then. Can I do that?”

“Yes, sir. Absolutely.” It may kill Brendon to wait, but submission to an earthly dom is a lot easier than submission to a heavenly one. He waits on his knees for Spencer to get dressed. Spencer does, then tosses Brendon his jeans. “Okay. We’re all done. C’mere.”

Brendon stands up, and Spencer folds him into a hug. “You’re being such a good sub,” he murmurs into Brendon’s ear, and kisses him. “I’m very happy with you.”

Brendon clings. He never wants to let go.

Spencer gently pushes him away after a minute. “Get dressed now. Scene’s over, but you’re still under orders till I text you.”

Brendon gets dressed. It’s a good thing his jeans are loose, because he doesn’t know if he could keep himself contained in the pants his mom took away, the ones she said were too tight for decency. Spencer takes his hand and leads him out of the bedroom, back to the living room where Samurai Jack is on TV and Spencer’s friends are all eyeing them with varying degrees of interest.

Gabe says what they’re all thinking. “So, how was the first time?”

Spencer and Brendon exchange glances. Brendon shifts and tries to adjust himself unobtrusively. “Good,” he says. He grins. “Really, really good.”


End file.
